PromptsFragments Department
by Lil' Dark
Summary: A collection of prompts inspired by Yaminisu and others as well as fragments from my old (really old) stories or the ones that are currently in progress. Beware! Monarchshipping, YamixAtemu, genres differ per prompt/fragment and it may be anything. Rated M for a reason.
1. Prompt 1 - Las Vegas

**Prompt 1 Las Vegas**

Inspired by: Yaminisu  
Word count: 670  
Genres: Humor and General  
Pairing: YamixAtemu, mentioned AtemuxAkefia.  
Warnings: Mentionings of sex between two male adults and drunken, care-free moments.

Summary: After graduation, Yami and Atemu decide to go to Las Vegas. The morning after holds more surprises than one.

/\/\/\/\/\

Maybe... Just maybe Las Vegas had not been a good idea to celebrate graduation. His head agreed as the hangover tried to pound its way out of his skull. His liver probably did too as well as the lack of his memory. He sincerely could not come up with whatever happened after his you-name-it glass of alcohol. Somewhere, deep deep down he hoped the image of Atemu dancing on the tables like all drunken young adults, was just that. An image. A very nearly naked one at that. But still, an image.

It probably wasn't, but one man could hope, could they not?

A soft sigh escaped Yami, his crimson eyes peering at the golden band around his left ring finger. One thing he did remember: he had not been wearing that before he got too drunk to even remember his own name. He didn't even own a golden ring, let alone a wedding-like one. Which was one of the worries that gnawed him.

The other one: he was naked. As was Atemu, his best friend since forever. One tanned arm lay draped around his waist, a tanned face tried to bury itself against his shoulder and naked tanned legs were wrapped around his own. Apparently, he was the best stuffed teddy in the world right now. Another sigh escaped him as he turned his gaze down as best as he could and moved his shoulder ever so slightly.

"Atemu, wake up", Yami whispered softly. Not too loud, his headache was getting worse as he mused about his position. One against a very _naked_ best friend. The tanned man murmured something, probably for Yami to shut up. He would not relent.

"We have a major problem", the pale man added, his crimson eyes peering at this companion.

"I know... I'm dying", Atemu moaned, before burying his face a little more against Yami's shoulder. The tanned arm around the pale, slender waist tightened ever so slightly as well and Yami could feel his cheeks flushing a bright red.

"No, bigger problems. We are _naked_ , your dream was good enough to grow you a third leg and I hurt in places that are not supposed to hurt!", the pale man said with more force than he had intended to. Atemu moaned softly again, slowly, very slowly lifting his head from the mattress and out of hiding from against Yami's shoulder.

"Naked?", he whispered, rose-red eyes barely open as he stared at the crimson eyes from his companion. Now that Yami mentioned it, there was a little draft between the sheets. Was he supposed to be this close to Yami? He didn't really cuddle up to Akefia like he did with Yami right now.. And the first was his boyfriend...

"Very much", was Yami's only reply. He winced as he tried to move his hips away from Atemu's thighs, a fierce blush spreading upon Atemu's cheeks so fast, Yami was surprised they weren't set aflame. He was a little worried about the strangled half-moan coming from his companion and the bite of a bruised bottom lip, but that could wait. There was still a third leg prodding his hips and it was growing uncomfortable in a way that made him grow hot and bothered. Which should not even be possible.

Right?

Right. He did not like Atemu that way. Atemu was his best friend, his closest friend. The one he shared all his secrets with, but he was still just that. A best friend for life.

"Sorry", Atemu whispered softly, slowly extracting his legs from Yami's pale ones. That was, until he caught the golden band around his ring as it lay upon Yami's chest. Now... his mind was hazy, but he definitely didn't have that one before. He liked it, but it was not his. Crimson eyes caught him staring and Yami smiled a little oddly at him.

"Ah yes... _That_. We're married".

/\/\/\/\/\

 **There you have it. A writing inspired by one random idea from Yaminisu. I just couldn't help myself lol**

 **I wanted to do the A/N at the end of the prompt, so here you go. I know I should be writing for other stories, and I am!, but Yaminisu told me to share it with you. Anyhow, here you go!** **I hope you enjoyed it, there will be more prompts/fragments to follow. The fragments might be from old and never finished story ideas, from stories currently in progress or just a fragment in general.**

 **Oh, btw, I didn't post this in Monarchshipping Love, because these prompts/fragments deserve their own title.**

 **If you have a random idea, which I can work with, just give me a pm (or a review, either one is fine). It has to be Monarchshipping, be aware of that and I might be able to write a prompt for it too.**

 **Alas, edit #3... hopefully this time works with me...**


	2. Prompt 2 - Backfire

**Prompt 2  
The Dark Prompt - Backfire**

Inspired by: Yaminisu  
Word count: 767  
Genres: Dark and a little angst?  
Warnings: Character-death and Atemu losing his sanity.

Prompt inspiration: Yami has been on the run for years. Supernatural being (you choose which) took over the world about ten years ago. Humans were divided up and based on a blood test they were assigned a role. Yami was assigned to be the kings consort. He would begin the day he turned 16. So, on Yami's fifteenth birthday he ran. That was three years ago and now the eighteen year olds luck has finally run out. He was caught and dragged to Pharaoh Atemu's palace.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Story Summary**

 _By blood, Yami was assigned to be the consort of the new Pharaoh. All he wanted was to be free, never to be in the arms of a demonic ruler. His running comes to an end after three years, caught by the royal guard at last._

 _Dragged before the royal court, he refuses to create the mating bond needed by their ruler so his magic won't control him. Atemu, desperate to remain sane and in control of his magic, kisses Yami to force the bond upon him._

 _Yet, it only backfires in the end and Yami's iron will refuses to submit to Atemu. Even though he has fallen sick due to the unfinished bond, Yami continues fighting Atemu. Only to have the worst be dragged out from within the Pharaoh._

/\/\/\/\/\

Yami could see it as he warily looked at Atemu and his rose-red eyes. They were burning brightly with unleashed power, with power that Atemu was losing control of. The pale man grimaced, "You reek of blood". An angry frown marred Atemu's face, his trembling hand forced into a fist.

"I'm sorry my scent is not of your approval", Atemu's whispered, though he was not sorry, Yami could tell.

"Yet, it's your own fault", Atemu continued, glaring into the blazing crimson eyes. The eyes of the man who kept opposing him. "If you would stop denying you destiny, if you would stop denying me, than these people had not needed to die. It's _entirely_ your fault", the Pharaoh spat. Maybe this would make the other see sense through his haze of pain and fever. He could see the wince slithering its way upon Yami's face, the cramping of his body as the bonding called out to him. Atemu could feel it. Could feel how the magic reached for him, to lay claim upon it, to make the pain stop. To make Yami stop dying.

Yami was left breathless as the pain ceased, whimpering ever so softly as he relaxed his body. How he missed the old days. The days he had been but a child, had been free. He glanced up at Atemu, however, the fire still burning within his crimson eyes as he would not back down. He would not submit. A mocking smile made it upon his lips as he stared at the ruling Pharaoh before him.

"My fault?", he whispered softly, chuckling darkly. "No, Atemu. This is not my fault. _This_ ", he emphasized", is the fault of _your_ kind. Of the kind who tries to push a role onto me which I don't want. _I_ will not be condemned to a life that is not of _my_ choosing". Yami could feel his anger flare, giving him the energy to speak while his body wanted to fall unconscious as another bolt of pain coursed through him.

" _You_ ", he accused, " _You_ kissed me. _You_ set all of this in motion. _You_ forced the bonding, made me blind and deaf to everyone but you. You are as bad as they are and I will fight you. All of _this_ is entirely _your_ fault", he hissed, rose-red eyes widening as he countered Atemu's words right back at him. Atemu snarled at him, bared his fangs at the accusation.

But he would not. He would not do what the court demanded him to do. Atemu had hoped the fever and pain of not finishing the bond would have made Yami see sense. Apparently, this man's iron will would not break. Apparently... he, Atemu Sennen, was not good enough.

Bristling softly as he mused, Atemu could feel the shadows reacting. He could feel their tendrils, their power penetrate through the sane part of his mind. Just like what had happened in the court room. Fisting his hands again, he turned away from the bed while the pale man curled up in pain. His plan had backfired and Yami was right... it was _his_ fault.

He was trembling to contain his magic as he stepped out of the bedroom, looking Seth square in the eye as he said, "Find your new Pharaoh". Shadows slithered upon the walls, he tried to call them back, but they wouldn't listen to him. Seth cursed, his own magic lashing out. Atemu held onto his sanity as he let Seth call for help. He held onto the sanity as he was chained deep within the dungeon. At least, he tried to contain the gruesome power his insane mind longed for. Karim would not return to court, not after he had broken free from their grasps and had destroyed half the palace with great ease. He had much more blood upon his hands than the moment he had left Yami's room. His magic lashed out at the shield surrounding him as he thought of that name. Of the trembling bond between them wherein he could feel how Yami was drawing his last breath.

Wherein he could feel Yami's death.

Which was _his_ fault.

As was losing his mind.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Hi everyone! Yes, again, the A/N at the end of the prompt. I hope you enjoyed, it is a little bit longer than the previous one, but that's how it is. As is with the dark atmosphere at the moment. I was in for a little dark thoughts and stuff like that. I might write a second part to this one too, but that's still a secret!**

 **Again! If you'd like me to write a prompt for a random idea you had, just send me a PM or a review. I'm not sure when I'll work on it this week, but I'll certainly try my best. ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	3. Prompt 3 - The Chocolate Shop

**Prompt 3 – The Chocolate Shop - Part I**

Inspired by: silvergolddragon  
Word Count: 1365  
Genres: Humor and a little romance  
Pairing: Love at first sight!Atemu x Yami  
Warnings: Atemu is a little out of character and yet, I enjoyed writing him. Perhaps because of his chocolate-intoxicated mind.

Prompt Idea: A chocolate shop short.

Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\

The city was bustling, people heading from and to the subway. Tourists were following their guide, a few had their maps turned upside-down while the people of Domino City were trying to avoid them. It didn't matter though, the sweet smell of chocolate drifted passed his nostrils and his rose-red eyes turned to the chocolate shop on the other side of the street. Biting his bottom lip, a fang showing ever so slightly, Atemu stared at the shop which tried to lure him inside. The sweet smell was calling him, but he couldn't... could he?

If _they_ found him in there, he would certainly be condemned for life. Smirking at the prospect of that upcoming danger, he crossed the street as the traffic light turned to green. Sunwalker or not, he could use the excuse for need of shade. He could buy just a few bonbons, he would be in and out, nobody would ever-

Atemu's train of thought halted as he spotted the crowd of people within the shop. A lot of them were waiting in line, a few seated at the small bistro tables set up around the store. Atemu swallowed thickly, he would not be in and out... not as the smell of freshly baked muffins covered in chocolate were presented before him. Or the freshly baked brownies with walnuts, he could nearly see the warm steam coming from the one served at a table to his right. Or the chiffon cake with a rich decoration of whipped cream, warm chocolate and strawberries. Or the displays filled with chocolate chip cookies of all kinds, together with the bonbons. Thousand of bonbons.

"Sir? Would you like to order from the line or the menu?", a small, timid girl asked him softly and Atemu was taken from his semi-heaven down to earth. Guiding a blond bang behind his ear, Atemu couldn't believe he had heard right. Menu? A menu dedicated to chocolate?

Screw _them_. He was not letting this chance slip from his fingers. "The menu please", he answered kindly, not at all indicating he was heavily intoxicated by the smell of so much chocolate just waiting to be eaten by him. The girl led him to one of the bistro tables and he sat down in the, surprisingly, comfortable chair. Behind the register a girl was calling a number, the counter filled with white paper bags decorated by floating bonbons surrounding the name _Dark Temptation_.

A tremble passed Atemu's spine, almost in excitement, but also because the words were true. Another girl handed him a menu and Atemu let his rose-red eyes scan the different chocolate snacks he could order. From a simple brownie to a whole cake, from simple chocolate ice made of their famous bonbons to a whole sorbet of chocolate and vanilla ice cream with fresh fruit and bonbons. As well as topped with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. Atemu couldn't decide...

Knowing _they_ would be furious if he would eat anything of the menu, their fear of his blood becoming too sweet for any potential mate, he smirked when he finally, _finally_ , ordered a brownie with walnuts and warm chocolate syrup plus a chiffon cake with whipped cream, warm chocolate and strawberries. Though before the girl could run, he also ordered a hot-chocolate milk with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. As well as a chocolate-chip cookie and a box of bonbons, for later use.

If it survived that was. Atemu chuckled softly as the girl eyed him warily, before jotting everything down and hurrying towards the kitchen. Or so the tanned man believed. He watched how the waitress at the door guided a couple inside and as he rested his head upon his hand, he wished he could one day enter with his own mate. To share a brownie... or better yet, have a mate who could bake all that for him. Atemu was a lot, but a decent cook wasn't one of his traits.

"Anzu? Could you get Seto on the line for me please? I need to yell at him for decent equipment!", a baritone voice called out through the shop and Atemu couldn't help but let his rose-red eyes fall upon a man similar to himself. Short compared to other people, narrow eyes, high cheekbones and tri-coloured hair. Yet, those eyes... a stunning crimson, burning with the passionate fire of anger. Atemu continued staring, even after the double doors to the kitchen had fallen shut. The sweet smell of warm chocolate had drifted into the shop from passed those doors and Atemu purred softly. This was heaven, pure delicious heaven.

The double doors opened up once more and the waitress whom had taken his order came back with a warm brownie, covered in warm chocolate syrup and a small porcelain cup filled with crème fraîche. She smiled when placing the first part of his order down and he thanked her kindly. Uncovering his utensils from his napkin, Atemu purred as he took the first bite. Heaven. Sweet, sweet heaven. The steaming glass filled with hot chocolate, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles was just as good. Though it smelled different... Not as sweet as the brownie, not as good as the warm chocolate dripping from the chiffon cake. Not as heavenly as the strawberry he gently dragged through the last drops of chocolate he could find. No, it simply wasn't as good. Almost as if someone else had made it...

Atemu purred softly, knowing full well the effects all of this chocolate had on his blood. _They_ would definitely not like this. Not at the matchmaking appointment he should be at in less than an hour. _Curse it_ , his intoxicated mind told him and he almost nodded. Almost.

The man from before, the one who had requested a certain "Seto" to be phoned walked from the kitchen behind the double doors suddenly and Atemu let his rose-red eyes flick towards him again. Slender, well-built, he radiated confidence while his pale face was cutely smeared with a small amount of chocolate. There was a kind smile on his lush lips and the tanned man could feel his intoxicated blood boil beneath his skin.

"I believe this, too, is meant for you, sir", the pale man said softly and he showed Atemu the neatly wrapped up chocolate-chip cookie and packed bonbons. Atemu smiled in return.

"Yes, those would be mine as well. Thank you", the tanned man replied as he took the last of his order from the pale man.

"Anything else?" For a moment Atemu could not answer, his mind hazy as he lifted his eyes back up into those burning crimson ones. They were truly mesmerizing. As was his smell.

Atemu shook his head slowly. "No, I'm full. Thank you", he answered in return, the part of him still functioning that was. Another kind smile was sent his way.

"Very well", the pale man replied, turning away from his table to walk back towards the kitchen. Atemu tilted his head slightly, a near pout forming on his lips. The same still functioning part of his mind was screaming at him and Atemu heaved a soft sigh. Even the scent the pale man had brought with him was leaving and rose-red eyes widened in realisation.

The scent. The chocolate. That man. They were one and the same. Horror-struck, Atemu rose from his seat and blurted out the one thing he could think of: "Your name?" The pale man turned his way, a smirk revealing sharp fangs and Atemu could feel a low purr develop deep within his chest as the scent returned full on.

"Yami", was the simple answer, before he left through the double doors.

After having paid his order, Atemu left the shop while thanking the gods for granting him his tanned skin. Somehow, Yami had left him with a small "goodbye"-image. Of gently removing that little smear of chocolate upon his cheek with his finger, before slowly suckling it off his finger. A pleasant shudder ran across Atemu's spine and he basked in the delight it gave him. For the first time since having to go to the matchmaker, he knew what he really wanted.

Yami.

Covered in chocolate.

On the silken sheets of his bed.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you for reading! This is just part I of what I had in mind for this prompt idea, so please stay tuned for the second part. I'm not sure when I'll write it, but hopefully this week! See you at the next chapter!**


	4. Prompt 4 - Boredom Breaker

**Prompt 4 - Boredom Breaker**

Inspired by: Yaminisu  
Word count: 1584  
Genres: Humor and Fantasy  
Pairing: None (yet)  
Warnings: None really

Prompt idea: Boredom should come with warning labels. Throw in an armorous demon Yami has to hide in his bedroom.

Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\

Boredom should come with warning labels. Especially the ones where a kind grandfather tried to break it. Yami was absolutely certain his grandfather must have removed the tag of some sort. Must have let it slip from his mind that boredom should not be broken. That boredom was natural when it was a rainy Sunday-afternoon, you had no homework left, your brother had left to play games at his friends' house and you didn't want to go, but also didn't want to play games at home or with your grandfather.

Yami groaned softly as he opened he latch to their attic. Covering his nose and lips with his hand, he couldn't help the cough escaping his throat as the pile of dust attacked him. What was it again? Curiosity killed the cat, right? He was no cat, but certainly a dead man if he would linger on this dusty plane of living for too long. How was it possible for so much dust to accumulate in such a tiny space that was their attic?

Opening the two small windows in the roof, he was glad some fresh air made it inside. Even though his walking stirred the dust up to his knees. This was going to be horrible, wasn't it? Grandfathers should not be allowed to order their grandchildren to clean the attic. Not even to break their boredom. Not even if they wanted them dead.

Another cough escaped Yami, before a small box caught his eyes. A box with his name on it and slowly, as not to stir the dust too much, he made his way towards it. Crimson eyes blinked curiously, before the young man opened the box carefully. Smiling nostalgically at the baby-clothes he uncovered, he turned them in his hands carefully.

He had been tiny at birth, hadn't he? Oh, look, his first pair of shoes. Chuckling softly, Yami dug through the box, blushing madly as he found a few old baby photos of him naked in the tub. With Yugi. And a load full of rubber ducks which they threw at each other's heads. Quickly picking another photo to look at, he discarded that one as if it burned him. He remembered that specific Halloween... pink cat-ears and tail, add in a laughing grandfather. Luck was on his side for not needing a psychiatrist, Yami mused as he uncovered his a few of his old reading books.

Sugoroku Muto had pretty much raised him and his brother. He was in all the photo's, only a few of the very younger years where Yami could see his parents. Yugi had been but a baby, before their grandfather had taken over. Though Yami condemned him when he dug out the book Sugoroku had given to him as he'd reached puberty.

 _That book should have been burned_ , Yami mused as he covered it back up by the baby-clothes as quickly as he could. He was sure someone laughed at him from their grave at seeing his embarrassment even though he was nineteen. At least Yugi wouldn't laugh as he too had a book just like his. Perhaps he could hide his within Yugi's box... He'd be finally rid of- Yami's thoughts stopped as his eyes caught a small glint of gold hidden underneath another book. Slowly he lifted it, crimson eyes going wide at the leather-bound book he found.

 _This_ was definitely not his. Yami was sure of it as he gently picked it up and studied the book. The straps on the leather were made of gold, the lock an intricate one. It looked as if something needed to be fit into it and Yami turned his gaze back onto the box. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he gently placed everything back into the box and closed the lid, leaving the attic with his new-found treasure. With said treasure, he sat down onto his bed and tilted his head at the lock. Gently, he traced it with his finger, it looked like an upside-down triangle, a tiny one though. Merely an inch on each side.

He'd seen that shape before... Yami gently sat the book aside as he leapt from his bed and ran downstairs. His grandfather hid certain treasure in a cabinet, Yugi loved going through it as if they were his own and Yami knew for certain he'd seen the shape of the lock within that cabinet. Listening to make sure his grandfather was downstairs in the shop, Yami stealthily made his way towards the cabinet next to the television and opened it soundlessly. Opening the second drawer, he smiled when he spotted it. A small pyramid-shaped artefact, turned upside-down and made of pure gold. A single eye was engraved upon it and for the moment it stared at him. He knew he shouldn't, but it was only to borrow, right?

Yami winced as he could almost feel his future spanking with his grandfather's ladle, before he gently took the artefact from its place and closed the drawer. Closing the cabinet as well, Yami made his way back upstairs, just knowing curiosity definitely killed the cat. At least it would kill him. Either way, curiosity killed something... He really hoped it wouldn't be him.

Shaking his head from the depressing thoughts, Yami sat back down upon his bed and laid the book back upon his lap. Placing the artefact in it's place, he turned it counter-clockwise once, before the lock sprung apart. Laying the artefact next to him, he turned the cover gently and stared at the unreadable words upon the first page. Turning to the second, the third and the fourth all the way to the middle, Yami almost glared at his "treasure". What good was a book if one couldn't read it?

Baffled, he looked at the current page. It was far more intricate than the other ones he'd seen and tilting his head slowly he tried for the first word. _Gibberish_ , his mind provided as he stupidly continued. He didn't even know what he was reading. Was he even pronouncing the words all right? Coming to the bottom, he stared at it. Finally! A word he could read.

"Atemu".

The book trembled in his hands, the letters burning a bright gold and Yami gasped for air when a surge of _something_ passed through him. Before it all stopped. Heaving for breath, Yami stared at the book, lying innocently in his lap, before his eyes caught sight of the man- _demon_ , Yami's mind corrected at the sight of a swishing tail and pointy ears, steadying himself against his desk. Yami blinked, thrice, to see if the hallucination would leave his sight.

It did not. Unfortunately.

Fortunately, his hormonal side told him, the sight was not unpleasant. Flawless tanned skin, leather trousers, noticeable muscular frame, but not overly so and just downright handsome. Even though he had a tail with a split at the end. The demon's hair was much like his own. Tri-coloured, with blond bangs framing a sharp face and going up spiky hair rimmed in a rose-red colour. That colour was different from Yami's hair, as his own was rimmed in crimson, much like his eyes.

Speaking of eyes, cat-like pupils nestled in rose-red irises were staring at him, before turning towards the book upon his lap. For a moment, Yami felt as if he was undressed as those eyes roamed over him, a smirk appearing on tanned lips.

"Are you the one who conjured me?", was the question breaking the silence. Yami continued to stare as his mind raged with questions. Conjured? Conjured what? Him? A demon? Magic?

"Who are you?", passed his lips instead. His mind panicked at him, _that_ was the first question he wanted to ask? The demon looked at him, still smirking.

"You do not know? You've read the incantation, have you not?" Yami gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth several times. The demon pointed at the book and Yami looked down.

"What?! This?! No! I didn't read this! I don't even know what it says!", the pale man exclaimed and he quickly closed the book. Atemu chuckled softly and crimson eyes were drawn back to him as the demon came closer. The smirk was still there and Yami tensed slightly when the demon bowed forward and took his hand in his own. A brush spread across Yami's cheeks like wildfire when the demon placed a soft and tender kiss atop the back of his hand.

"I am Atemu, your guardian. I will stay with you. _Forever_ ", the demon said. The blush died down as quickly as it had come, Yami's face turning a ghastly pale. He nearly flung the book from his lap as he pulled his hand from Atemu's and rose from his bed to back away from the demon.

"Forever?", he asked, his mind going into a new wild panicked frenzy. Forever? No, no, no, that could not be! He did not live forever! Besides, a demon, following him all the time. What were people going to say?

" _Forever_ ", Atemu said delicately, though with a certain undertone that wasn't to be discussed with. Yami broke his pacing to stare at Atemu once more. No, no, no, no-

"What am I going to do with you?!", Yami exclaimed in panic, frantically waving his hands. The smirk returned to Atemu's face and he crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, clearly showing off.

"You could kiss me".

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Hi Everyone! Sorry I'm late updating this, I was rather busy. I'm currently trying to write prompts, A Neko's Love Story, watching a new televison series I discovered and work so I earn money lol Oh, and I need to keep an eye on my pet rats, they're trying to eat my bed.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading this one. I had to write this one after I got it from Yaminisu, I couldn't help but let Atemu say that last line. There might be a part two to this, but considering I have to write a lot of "Part Two's" for other prompts, I'll leave it in the middle. Another prompt from Yaminisu is turning into a short story, so I won't post it here.**

 **Though... is it just me or are my prompts getting longer? Nyah, onto something next! See ya'll later and don't forget to send me a prompt if you'd like!**

 **(Even though I have no idea when I'll write it this week, sigh)**


	5. Prompt 5 - My Mate

**Prompt 5 - My Mate**

Inspired by: Yaminisu  
Word count: 859  
Genres: General and Fantasy  
Pairing: None (though implied one-sided Monarchshipping)  
Warnings: None really

Prompt idea: Yami was an archaeologist working on a dig site in Egypt. He came across an artefact that he'd never seen before. He felt along the artefact and then suddenly felt an energy drain before passing out. He comes to in the clutches of a demon. In its nest. His shirt is off and he now has a strange tattoo on his chest. The demon has one word that chills Yami to his core. Mate.

Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\

Sand shifted behind him, yet Yami ignored it as he gently brushed the dust from the red jewel in the ancient wall. Slowly, he uncovered the unreadable writings and from his breast pocket he retrieved a small piece of paper. Two of the writings on the wall were exactly the same as on his piece of paper and from his deep-night studies and other findings, one of these words meant "monster", or something alike. The other, he was not entirely sure of, but his colleagues were adamant it meant "spouse" of some sorts. Or "woman", as the writings were nearly always seen next to the figurine of a woman.

Yami had decided to keep it in the middle, even though translating the word for "monster" had gone exactly the same. The word had been written to a figure which had to be a monster. Fangs, claws, horns even. Yami was pretty sure he had translated that word quite right. Yet, the jewel, was something entirely different. Even through the dust, it was still glowing.

Gently, he uncovered some more of the jewel as well as the writings surrounding it. He couldn't read it, though the monstrous figurine was carved into the stone almost delicately. The design had been given far more attention than upon the surrounding walls and Yami could almost swear that the figurine on the other side of the jewel, the "woman", had been given the same caring treatment. It almost didn't seem to be a woman anymore either.

With his face so close to the jewel, Yami's crimson eyes were drawn to it when he could swear to feel heat coming from its surface. Tilting his head, he stared at the jewel, pretty sure it did actually glow, before he raised his hand ever so slightly. Undoing himself of his gloves, he traced the delicately carved circle around the jewel gently. The stone was rough, yet, different so than those from the other walls. This particular wall nearly seemed... special.

As he hovered his hand in front of the jewel, Yami could feel the heat against his palm. When the torch blew out, the pale man cursed softly, left in the darkness as he was. His eyes, however, were drawn to the glowing jewel in the wall. It beckoned him, called for him and though he should be searching for a light, Yami rose his hand again towards the jewel. Mesmerized, he touched it and a smile crossed his lips. It was warm and nearly soft to the touch. Like an embrace.

A gasp escaped him when Yami felt the surge of magic. Panic flowed into him as he couldn't let go of the jewel and he cried out when the magic lashed out at him. He tried to pull himself loose, he tried to scream for help, but the words were taken from him. His knees buckled as his energy was drained from him and before Yami knew it, his head hit the ground. He could barely breath, his body unwilling to move as it was drained to its core. He felt dead, a flicker of light suddenly lit by adrenaline as he was lifted from the ground. His body didn't care however and Yami closed his eyes to blissful darkness.

He woke to the feeling of someone stroking his hair, though his eyes were too tired to open. It was so gentle, so lulling, Yami nearly fell back to sleep. He wondered who it was, Isis perhaps, as she could be worried after finding him in the dark burial room. Murmuring a soft moan as he tried to wake, his lungs taking a deep breath of sandal wood, something in Yami's mind stirred.

The tomb had certainly not smelled of sandal wood. They hadn't even brought sandal wood fragrance as one didn't need it in the desert. The howling wind would blow away any kind of incense. Soft purring reached his ears and Yami frowned, trying to at least move. His body didn't listen, not even when he felt warm lips against his forehead and temple. They moved down to his cheek and the corner of his lips, adrenaline finally reaching his heart and he gasped loud as he opened his eyes.

A handsome face stared straight back at him, cat-like pupils in mesmerizing rose-red eyes. Blond bangs much like his own, as well as black spiky hair rimmed in that same red colour. A smirk played on lush lips, revealing a sharp fang, before the tanned man bend forward again and kissed his lips this time.

Yami gasped, tried to protest and dug his nails in tanned shoulders as his arms finally rose and his hands _finally_ worked. His gasp only made his mouth an invitation apparently as a forked tongue slowly licked the roof of his mouth and brushed against his ow. Frozen, he could only stare at the other man, the smirk still there, but with a hint of something else.

He couldn't register the "something else", his blood running cold as a chill ran down his spine. A thumb traced his lips as the other man finally spoke.

"My mate".

/\/\/\/\/\

 **There, another prompt and a short one again this time. Not much to say about it, it pretty much reveals itself. I don't think there will be a part two for this one, it kind of stands on his own. Now, I'll be heading back to my very dark room to conquer the migraine.**

 **Thanks everyone for your reviews and if you have an idea which I can work with, just send me something over!**


	6. Fragment 1 - Flower Garden

**Fragment 1 - Flower Garden**

Inspired by a story idea I once had.  
Word count: 1351  
Genres: Hurt and Comfort, Fantasy  
Warnings: Mentions of male pregnancy, experimentation on humans, a form of character death (it's complicated).  
Pairings: Once AtemuxYami, you'll understand when you read it.

 _Summary of sorts: Yami works in the garden where he plants flowers for the children he has lost. It is at this time Atemu starts to realise things about Yami that are different from his former mate. Especially his smile, which is still happy instead of sad._

 _Note of importance: As you have probably guessed, the Yami in this fragment is a reincarnated version of Atemu's deceased mate._

/\/\/\/\/\

Yami rose his eyebrow slightly as he saw Atemu staring at him again and he tilted his head curiously. "What is it?", he asked, clearly pulling the tanned man from his musings.

"I'm sorry?", Atemu questioned and Yami chuckled softly.

"What are you staring at?" Crimson eyes watched how the tanned man seemed to think on the answer to his question, but then the tiniest of smiles curved the demon's lips ever so slightly.

"Your smile", Atemu answered truthfully, he couldn't lie about this fact even if he wanted to. He had been mesmerized by the smile and he felt obliged to tell Yami thus. Bemused, he let his rose-red eyes linger upon the sudden blush covering the pale cheeks, which added another point to the differences he had been counting between this and _his_ Yami. This one was much easier to embarrass and the blush was... adorable, for lack of a better word.

"M- My smile?", Yami asked, his eyes considerably wider than usual as they watched Atemu give a sincere nod. Finding his composure, Yami felt the blush go down as he dared his other question. "What is so interesting about my smile?" Rose-red eyes lowered only slightly, the slender tail flicking and curling behind Atemu's back, before the tanned man met his gaze once more.

"Because, after all that you have been through... your smile doesn't look sad. It is a genuine happy smile that I cannot help but look at with interest". Yami's smile faltered slightly as he processed the answer, before he looked at Atemu with the kind smile back upon his lips.

"It is true that I have been forced to live through experiments, pain and miscarriages for the world of science. That still saddens me greatly and it still hurts, but I also know that I have had good moments. I have been raised well, had many different toys when I was younger, I have had a good education and a few friends too". For a moment he fell silent as he sat down on one of the stone benches and stared at the flowerbeds before him. He patted the seat beside him and Atemu sat down gently as he accepted the invitation, eager to listen to Yami's story of how he could maintain a happy smile.

 _He_ couldn't after all...

"It... It is true that the experiments were cruel. When I was in pain because my body couldn't control the shadows, they were measuring how much I could take before I would lose my senses. Though the pregnancies were the most painful. I tried... I tried not to get attached, but it still happened. What makes it a little better though is hoping the spirits of the children I lost are now in a better place. I know they are, because they aren't in the facility. I wouldn't want to give birth to children who would then be looked upon as experiments. It's why I planted these flowers, a little piece of Heaven especially for them where I hope they can smile. Like me, because I have good things now too. Because of you, my wish came true", Yami continued, smiling as Atemu tilted his head in curiosity.

"Me? What have I possibly done to make you smile?", the tanned demon asked softly. Yami looked at his hands upon his lap as he thought about what he had wanted all along.

"Because you ate my magic, I was able to live a normal life within the walls of Asala. You made that happen, just like you have made it happen this time. You have made it possible for me to live a little longer, to plant flowers for my lost children, to have new friends and to have a second chance at leading a somewhat normal life. Because I met you and because you are letting me stay here, I am no longer in pain, which is an important enough reason for me to smile happily. There are bad memories, but also good ones, Atemu. I cherish them". Atemu stared at the other as the pale man spoke to the hands upon his lap, before actually looking up at him once more and he could see it then. A certain amount of sadness indeed lingered within the crimson eyes and upon the pale lips, but there was happiness too. He looked at the flowerbeds, thinking of the forced pregnancies and miscarriages Yami had had to endure... Strength, a different one than he possessed... If he possessed it at all.

He wasn't sure he did. He cursed himself inwardly as he felt the wet tears run down his cheeks. Why? Yami had told him a hopeful story, one he could learn from and yet... he couldn't find the strength to forget that pain. He couldn't find the strength to hold his tears back as he thought of _his_ Yami. Of the one he had loved so dearly, whom had given him such beautiful memories...

 _A picnic in a sun-covered park beneath a cherry blossom tree._

 _Laughter as they soared through the sky, their wings touching teasingly._

 _The beautiful endless mornings he could stare at his sleeping face and kiss those sweet lips._

"I wish I could smile like you", he whispered softly, a soft hand upon his shoulder suddenly. The warmth was comfortable and he let his face be guided to look at Yami, who wiped some of the tears away.

"You will, later. Atemu, you're mourning and that is good. You have spend so long alone and away from everyone, but you haven't allowed yourself to mourn properly yet, which means that the memories you have are still painful and sad. But that just shows how much you have loved him", Yami said softly, staring into the rose-red eyes that would drift to the past so often with a sad, far away look within them. He smiled warmly at the other to comfort him.

"One day though, these memories will let you feel happy and sad at the same time. They will still hurt, but you can also look back upon them with love, because you cherish them. And because you love the memories, they will bring you a form of peace and happiness as well as sadness. That's the day you'll smile too as you think back on him and your time together. Just... not yet, Atemu. Not yet".

Perhaps... was he allowed to think Yami was right? Yet... he had had 500 years to mourn in prison, hadn't he?

"You're doubting yourself again". The words cut right through Atemu's musings and he swallowed thickly. Yami still smiled at him, kind and warm. It was comforting and he dried his cheeks with the back of his hand. "It takes as long as it takes, Atemu. Maybe even another 500 years", Yami said and the tanned man couldn't help himself as he chuckled softly.

"I sincerely hope not", he answered to those words. He looked at Yami's smile again and perhaps it was the same in comfort, yet so different all together because they had both been through something completely different.

"Me neither. I'd rather see you smile happily one day", Yami said and Atemu looked at him and then he could feel his lips curve ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Yami. I hope I can show you my happy smile too", he said and they could both feel it. A promise of some sorts now formed between them and Atemu knew he would try his best to show Yami a smile like the pale man carried. One where he knew his life was still worth living, even though he had lost a portion of his heart.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Hi Everyone! This is my first fragment not inspired by someone else. It's actually an old one really and I wanted to do a full story for it, but could never really come up with good chapters, just tiny fragments like the one above. Though this one is the only one fully written instead of lingering in my head.**

 **I hope you liked what I wrote. I wanted to do a sad piece, sorry. Though it's also very hopeful, because Atemu realises he has a chance to heal and that mourning is completely normal.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Prompt 6 - Red Sand

**Prompt 6 - Red Sand**

Inspired by: Yaminisu  
Word count: 1133  
Genres: Fantasy  
Pairings: None, though it will always be about Yami and Atemu  
Warnings: Mentioning of blood

Summary/Prompt idea: Yami is a traveling doctor doing humanitarian work. He stops on the side of what appeared to be a battleground of some kind. He finds a man who appears to be gravely wounded however before Yami can attempt to tend to the wounds the man turns around and sinks fangs into the side of his neck.

Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\

He had to hold his stomach as the Jeep rolled off another sand dune, nearly tilted to the side when a wheel got caught behind a rock, yet righted itself again quite harshly. The bleach-blond next to him grinned broadly and Yami was quite certain the youth was enjoying himself over his unfortunate state.

"Just hang on! I'll get us passed the bombing areas!", Malik yelled, his voice barely above the sound of the diesel motor. He revved the engine on purpose, Yami was sure of it, as they nearly dived off of another dune without further warning. A quick turn to the left an another to the right had Yami nearly green. This man needed a proper driving lesson. Another dune and Yami closed his eyes as he felt the sand shift beneath the vehicle.

"Stop!", he yelled back, "Stop, stop, stop!"

"I'm trying!", Malik barked back, his knuckles white as he tried to maintain the wheel straight even though the car was fighting him. They dived nose down into the waiting sand below them, the car finally stopping as the wheel hit another rock and gave up. When everything seemed over, Yami stumbled out of his seat and onto the hot sand, the wasteland before him waiting to eat him alive it seemed. The pale man didn't care, raking a shaking hand through his tri-coloured hair as he thanked all the gods he knew for releasing him from the Jeep. As well as Malik's inability to drive.

"You definitely panicked", Malik suddenly said next to him and Yami slowly straightened as he got up from the ground. Glaring at the tanned man, he was surprised when Malik took a step back and away from him.

"Yes, I did", he answered evenly. "I might be a doctor, but I wasn't planning on treating myself with you behind the wheel! Humanitarian work or not, I'm not getting back into the thing while you drive!", he snarled, angrily pointing at the broken Jeep, before he grasped his things from the trunk and left the scene. Malik rose his shoulders slightly, sighing loud, before fishing a phone from his pocket.

"I'll just call my sister! She'll pick us up!", the tanned man called after his companion. Yami took a glance back to confirm. At least Isis was a proper driver, she would get them home safe. She would make sure he'd reach the next station who needed his help, where he could heal the sick and treat the injured. Instead of dying himself.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Yami sighed, before taking a small sip from the water bottle he carried with him. Water was scarce in this region, especially after the war started many years ago, but he had learned to control his urge to swallow everything in one go. He was less angry at Malik when he latter came to him and said his sister would be with him soon. Not that Malik seemed very eager and Yami was sure it was because he had wrecked another military car. Again.

The loud crash of magic had them both jumping. The sound of screeching and roars, before a wave of magic created another shift in the sand and the car was nearly buried. Yami stared at Malik, the other back at him, both shaking in their boots.

"Now what?", Malik asked, his voice a little bit higher than usual. It had fallen silent again, the sand had stopped shifting and Yami took a deep breath. He could still smell the magic in the air, but now that it was silent, he was sure it was safe again.

"Let's go and see if we need to help anyone", Yami answered, though he received wild and scared purple eyes in return.

"Go?", Malik asked. Yami nodded, making sure he had all his supplies, before he marched towards the sand dune. The tanned man stared at his retreating back, not sure if he should follow. What if his sister came and wouldn't find them? He could stay here... He could protect the dead car, right?

Yami sighed as he noticed Malik's lack of movement, before sliding down the dune towards the body. There had been a battle, the ground was scorched black and the essence of magic had remained. He could touch it as he crossed the border between normal and burned sand, taking in a deep breath to steal himself. Bodies of magic battles were never a pleasurable sight to see, though he had to make sure if the person was still alive. Or if he could identify the dead.

Placing his bags on the ground, Yami was mesmerized as he glanced upon the unconscious man. They looked quite similar, aside from their skin and the rim of their spikey black hair. Grasping his bag, and from within his first-aid kit, Yami slowly turned the other man after he was sure to have everything ready. He felt a pulse, steady though weakened and the man was still breathing. Fitting a pair of gloves onto his hands to protect himself from blood, Yami slowly lifted a flap of the ruined leather jacket. Blood had soaked through, the shirt torn and scorched. The wound the man carried was one of many, the biggest one, however, which needed attending first.

Yami tried to work as quick as he could, lifting the shirt up gently as not to aggravate the wound any more, before he pressed a gauze against the torn skin. A soft moan escaped the unconscious man and Yami couldn't be more pleased. If the man felt that, he was more than a little alive, which upped his chances of survival.

For a moment, Yami turned away from the man, grasping new gauzes and cloth to stop the bleeding so he could attend to other wounds. When he turned, he froze with a chill to his being. Rose-red eyes were staring at him, mad and delirious, yet he couldn't scream. He couldn't even panic, before the grip on his shoulders was so tight he was sure the bones would splinter. For one measly second he tried to fight, a strangled scream finally escaping him when fangs bore their way into his neck.

It hurt, it hurt so much to have the blood sucked from his torn veins. To feel nails pierce into his skin, to have knees dig into his stomach as the other crawled on top of him, to have his head turned so the other had better access.

Softly, Yami whimpered, a last desperate call to be saved only to have his breath stolen from him at the next constriction of his veins.

"Yami?", Malik's voice called through the empty desert air, the sand shifting beneath his feet as he walked up the sand dune.

"Yami?"

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Hi everyone! Yes, I know, I'm horrid, but I loved leaving it here. Gives me opportunities, you know?**

 **Or not. *grin***

 **Anyhow, thanks for reading these prompts and reviewing to them! I'm actually more interesting in writing these prompts than any other of my ficlets (oops), but I'll try my best to finish something in the near future. I promise.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this little prompt and you know it, leave something if you wish to discuss a prompt idea with me! Thanks again!**


	8. Fragment 2 - Welcome

**Fragment 2 – Welcome**

Inspired by: A Dutch song I heard on the radio as well as an old story which would have ended nearly this way. The song reminded me of it and I just had to write and share.  
Word count: 973  
Genres: Fantasy and Romance, I'd say.  
Pairings: YamixAtemu  
Warnings: **Just... no. They'll give away the whole surprise at the end. Worry-wart Atemu is the only thing you need to beware of. You all should know what I write nowadays, really. I can't tell you.**

 **There's not even going to be a summary. I want to surprise you.**

Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\

Pacing around the hallway had been a bad idea, but he couldn't control himself. Atemu sighed loud for the umpteenth time, walked alongside the wall again, before changing to the opposite direction. This should not have happened... he wouldn't bear it to lose Yami. Magic potion or not, this... Atemu shuddered at the thought, going back the way he'd come from like so many times before.

Not after all that had happened, not after the battle they had survived, not after they had found a home to live happily ever after in. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Atemu realized he was afraid. He'd known fear before, but not this kind. This was the one that whispered to him he could lose his beloved. That he would never see him attending the roses again. That he would never see him smile or hear him laugh again. Never again a wink from his crimson eyes, never again the touch from his hands, never again a soft moan falling over his lips.

Why? Why wouldn't they say something to him? Surely they had some news? Atemu tried to halt one of the nurses, but she couldn't help him. Another ran off, her hands filled with needle and thread and Atemu felt so sick to the stomach, he stopped asking. He just continued to pace in front of the doors towards the surgery rooms. Was this what all people felt when they were worried about their beloved ones? He could still remember coming home from work.

At the thought, a small smile graced Atemu's lips briefly. Home... from normal work. Not his princely duties, nor that of being a Guardian. Just, work. Simple desk work for Ryou's restaurant. Simple work, so he could provide Yami with all they needed. A lovely home upon a hill, a white-picked fence, a beautiful garden... He suddenly realised these feelings could have been Yami's in their lives before the battle. Yami would have worried about him... with these _awful_ feelings.

Atemu vowed he would work behind that desk for the remainder of his live and the next. He would never let Yami have these feelings again. These feelings that left him without any strength, but hope. Hope it would be all right, hope all would be well.

"Sir?", Atemu heard softly, turning for the millionth time that day to finish his circle. Musings broken, he turned to the nurse, grasped her shoulders and stared at her. His royal teachings reared its head after it had died down demanding to know what was going on with his husband while the nurse had run with needle and thread. It was back as he stared at her, silently _ordering_ her to speak.

"He asks for you", she merely said and Atemu resisted the urge to sink to the floor and than all the gods in the world. He couldn't, not yet. He had to see Yami first, he had to make sure he was really all right. That he had not bled to death, that he had not died... that he would not die for many years to come. As he followed the nurse and she opened doors before him, the bright light shining in his eyes, he could remember the sun as it had shone upon his face that day. As he had opened the white-picked fence to enter their front yard, he had hoped Yami would be working on the flowers, but he had not. Instead, he had come from the house, running down the hill as if he was hunted.

He had caught his beloved, had held him close as the other caught his breath. Atemu had not understood when Yami seemed to be unharmed, his confusion had only grown when his beloved had smiled at him.

" _What is it?_ ", he'd asked softly, warily, but Yami's smile had remained. It was the same one Yami presented him with now as Atemu entered the room. It was stark white, clean beyond measure and it did nothing to ease the tanned man. His pale beloved sat upright in bed, broad smile filled with love as he was beckoned closer.

Atemu could feel all his fear fall from his shoulders as he did so, a warm smile curling his lips as he gazed upon Yami. He had been afraid, unnecessarily so, he realised. Though with more fears than just the one from losing Yami. Would he be good enough? Was he even ready for this?

"They wouldn't say anything", he whispered softly. Yami smiled at him.

"I made them bring you to me. I still can't feel my legs, but I needed you here... with us", the pale man whispered and as Atemu sat down next to his beloved upon the bed, he gazed down at the little face within the bundle of blankets in Yami's arms. Their wonder, their little miracle. He moved just a little closer, he didn't want to hurt his lover, before he hugged him close and kissed Yami's temple.

"Well done, beloved", he whispered proudly, remembering those brilliant and fear-instilling words on that day many months ago. The one where Yami had come for him at the fence and had smiled up at him brilliantly.

" _I'm pregnant_ ".

It should not have been possible, he was infertile, he was never to have children, yet... here this tiny miracle was. In the arms of his lover, safe and warm. Atemu felt Yami wipe a stray tear from his tanned cheeks, but he couldn't help himself. All fear had vanished as he had looked upon his smiling husband and their little wonder. He would do anything in his power to ensure their safety. He nuzzled Yami gently, kissing him again, before he couldn't tear his rose-red eyes from the tiny child.

"Welcome home", he whispered softly.

" _Yugi_ ".

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading, I wanted to do something sweet. The song is called: Welcome (Welkom in Dutch) from Nick & Simon. Basically, the song is about feelings before the birth of a baby, of fear on if one would be able to be a great father and on what to expect as well as lyrics for after the baby is born and that the child is more than welcome and will be loved forever more.**

 **Anyhow, this is it. No need to tell more about this fragment really. One day I might write up the whole story, but there'll probably be more fragments of it first. I have many more in my mind, but wanted to share this one first.**


	9. Prompt 7 - The Chocolate Shop - Part 2

**Prompt 7 -** **The Chocolate Shop – Part 2  
**

Inspired by: Part 1  
Word count: 1115  
Genres: Romance and Fantasy  
Pairing: Atemu x Yami  
Warnings: Foreplay between two men! Monarchshipping, mentioning of Yami drinking Atemu's blood.

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

Atemu purred loud, groaned when he was pushed onto the kitchen counter while Yami pushed himself against him. The counter wasn't that high and he was seated just on the edge, his legs twisted around Yami's stomach to pull him close against his groin. Sure, the counter did not compare to the silken sheets on his bed and neither was Yami naked, but Gods, he had smears of chocolate everywhere and Atemu eagerly licked it from Yami's neck.

His lips were pulled into another fierce kiss, Yami's hands quickly working on the buttons of his shirt. True, he was supposed to be at the matchmaker in less than one hour (again), but Yami had kept him. The pale vampire had pulled him into the kitchen to taste a sample, eagerly sharing a kiss to let Atemu taste. The blood beneath Atemu's skin had begun to boil, rising higher and higher in temptation as he wouldn't relinquish Yami's lips.

A new moan filled the room when a finger, covered by cold chocolate syrup, traced a line from his neck towards the rim of his trousers. A tongue followed the path back and Atemu's hands upon pale shoulders tightened their grip. He could feel the coil turning, his trousers restraining around his growing flesh. He gasped for breath when he was allowed to do so, Yami merely planting butterfly kisses against his neck. Slowly, those warm lips went down, kissing his chest, a tongue circling the nipple gently.

"Yami", he whispered softly, his hands slithering underneath Yami's shirt and stroking the fine muscles beneath pale skin. The pale vampire murmured softly, before his crimson eyes locked with rose-red ones.

"Yes?", came the soft reply and Atemu purred. He brushed his lips against Yami's teasingly, chuckling when Yami attempted a kiss and he pulled back. A devilish glint in Yami's eyes said he would regret it, but at the moment he didn't care.

"You smell good", he whispered and Yami smirked as he made Atemu moan by pressing their bodies just a little closer together. To feel the clothed flesh be hardened by his attention was a delight. Gently he kissed Atemu's neck, nuzzling the other below his ear slightly.

"So do you", he answered and Atemu purred when those kisses went down again. He let his fingers tangle in Yami's tri-coloured hair, tightening his legs around the other man's form in a way to restrain himself. He wanted this man, he wanted to kiss him, stroke him, tease him, make him want Atemu in return. Anything to have Yami close and with him. His muscles tensed when Yami eagerly suckled on his nipple, let his tongue dart out and lick the sensitive nub. Atemu knew he wanted the other to find all his pleasure spots, even if he didn't know all of them himself.

He groaned when Yami's tongue licked his stomach, dipped into his bellybutton. It was a sound of protest and want, for his legs had to let go of Yami so the man would be able to kiss and lick him there. He tensed, nearly bounced from the counter when Yami's tongue darted just passed the rim of his trouser. Atemu's breath quickened when he could feel the warm appendage lick sensitive skin, though far from where he wanted to feel it.

Atemu had never felt like this before. Like he was driven mad with want, lust, need and love. Because, sincerely, what was there not to love? Yami's scent was as sweet as he wanted one to smell, his looks were beautiful and his ways of turning Atemu to pudding were a god-given gift. Atemu wanted to keep him, have Yami for himself for all eternity.

He could hear how Yami purred when their tongues stroked one another in a new kiss and it made him smile. It wasn't even mating season and this was the result? Gods, please. Goosebumps appeared on his hot skin when Yami slowly stroked down his chest, fingers brushing over his sensitive nipples and Atemu purred. Yami smirked, lowering his hand a little more, before his smirk turned predatory-like. He stroked the clothed flesh, let his thumb feel the swollen size hidden from him, while Atemu tensed and gripped his shoulders tight.

"I am pleased you are pleased", Yami whispered huskily and Atemu trembled as there was another soft stroke. Yami was teasing him and he loved it. He was not in his right mind, but it still was a good part of his mind. One where he wanted Yami to just finish him, while another part of that same mind begged to prolong his pleasure. Begged to never have that coil snap.

Yami had a different mind though, his strokes becoming more frequent and far more noticeable. Atemu moaned while his neck gained another red spot from Yami suckling the skin. A pleasured cry left the tanned vampire's throat suddenly as a warm hand made it's way into his trousers. Skin against skin, Atemu wondered how he had missed Yami opening the doorway to give him more attention. Not that he minded, by far, Yami's hands were soft, his strokes delicate though still firm. Atemu turned vocal as he leaned against Yami.

"Go on, please", he begged and Yami chuckled softly, followed by another pleasing stroke. The coil tightened even more, Atemu's body tense and rigid.

"May I?", Yami whispered into his ear, followed by another stroke, but a hazy part of Atemu's mind noticed how lips touched his pulse-point. Noticed how fangs slowly touched his skin. He probably was not in his right mind, but he nodded.

"Please", Atemu moaned, another firm stroke, followed by a thumb across the head. Another kiss to his skin, another stroke and Atemu tensed up. He didn't want it to end, but his body was near breaking point. Another thumb stroked across the slit, Yami applied more pressure, his strokes urgent and Atemu cried out when Yami let his fangs sink into his skin. Atemu trembled as the orgasm hit him, hot seed splashing into his trousers as Yami continued to stroke him. The tanned vampire moaned, trembled as he leaned against Yami who happily drank from his blood. The stroking ceased, Atemu still a little vocal as his moans turned to purrs with the pale man lapping the last drops of blood from his neck.

Yami purred in return, keeping his hand where it was as he nuzzled Atemu lovingly. "You'll stay, right?", he asked softly and Atemu chuckled in return.

"You'll never get rid of me after this", he answered and he was rewarded with a new devilish smirk.

"This was only the beginning".

/\/\/\/\/\

 **I really, really wanted to share this one with you. It's a second part to Chocolate Shop and I have a third part in mind. Yami is Atemu's newest addiction and I want to expand on that. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	10. Prompt 8 - Peace Treaty

**Prompt 8 - Peace Treaty**

Inspired by: Yaminisu  
Word count: 2012  
Genres: Humor mostly  
Pairing: Atemu x Yami  
Warnings: Over-dramatic Atemu and Yami telling him to suck it up? lol

Prompt Summary: Atemu thought his life was perfect. He was the son and heir of the king, he had great friends. Life was good. A small wrinkle is introduced when he celebrates his 16th birthday and his father pulls him aside; war has been predicted, and according to the prophet Isis the kingdom will fall. Akunamkanon refused to accept that destiny so reached out to strengthen ties between the two neighbouring kingdoms. The other king will accept nothing less than marrying his eldest "daughter" to Egypt's crown prince. So, Atemu is getting married this coming weekend.

 **Enjoy the co-written prompt I did with Yaminisu!**

/\/\/\/\/\

He knew it was futile, but he couldn't help himself. Hiding beneath his sheets seemed to be the only option right now. Trying to pretend the world didn't exist was, for now, the best way he could come up with. Life had been good, terrific even. Great friends, great life, he had been truly happy.

Until his sixteenth birthday. A part of him had died that day, together with his happiness. No amount of begging had worked, no amount of trying to ignore his duty to his father and his country had given him a better plan than hiding underneath the sheets. Sure, he had tied numerous sheets together in his futile plan to escape. He had his bags packed, his horse could be saddled within the minute... but he couldn't do that to his father, nor his country. He would bring death upon them in the foretold war that would surely come. Still, with all that, his life was ending one way or the other.

He was to get married.

Thinking about it made Atemu groan softly in despair, though he fell silent when there were knockings at his door. _Go away_ , his mind mused, desperate for some peace and quiet. Desperate for this day to reverse itself, desperate for the past week to reverse itself.

" _Atemu, for the love of the Gods, get out of your bedroom_ ", he heard from behind the door. The deep voice belonged to one person only: his father. The royal teen swallowed thickly. " _You can't hide in there forever, it's marriage, not execution_ ", his father tried again. To him it was execution, blast it! Atemu grumbled as he pressed his pillows against his ears. He knew he couldn't hide in here forever, but he could try, couldn't he? He wanted to marry for love, not out of duty! Why had his father agreed to this? Why had someone even come up with this agreement?

Pulling the sheets from himself when his father continued to knock, Atemu glared at the door. The princess had to be a hag. The other King probably wanted to get rid of her. He wished for Atemu to put up with her, didn't he? And his father had agreed to it?! This was execution!

" _Atemu! I expect you to be ready for this evening's peace treaty party! You did not welcome our guests, if you do not show up tonight, I won't show any mercy!_ " Atemu grumbled, though he slowly got up from his bed. It was true, he had been a horrible host so far.

"I'll be there", he called back softly. He would not go against his father's wishes, even if they were to doom him forever. Besides, so far he hadn't really acted like the grown-up he had wanted to be seen as. Surely, as a sixteen-year-old he was supposed to be better behaving than he was now, right? Feeling guilty, Atemu got himself washed and dressed for that evening's dinner. Facing his father was a little tough, but after he apologized, Akunamkanon had forgiven him easily.

"It is quite all right, Atemu. I understand, even if I do not agree". Atemu nodded, joined the banquet, even though he couldn't see the princess. Were was she? Shouldn't she be here as well? Frowning slightly, Atemu realised it might have been his own fault. Had he not behaved so childishly before, she might have thought better of him. Though he tried to be brave and spoke with many visitors, as the evening dragged on, Atemu found himself outside in the adjourning garden. Gazing up at the night's sky, hoping for answers, the Royal teenager never heard him coming.

"Well, someone should be arrested for treason, with your sulking during the party of a peace treaty". Looking up at the accusation, Atemu stared at the teen walking up to him. He was like a mismatched mirror-reflection of Atemu himself, the pale boy quite possible his age too. Atemu took a slow breath as he gazed at the other, his pale skin nearly reflecting the moonlight, his crimson eyes burning with a certain passion and Atemu, for once, gladly accepted his tanned skin which had grown warmer in his face.

Then the insult hit home and he frowned in anger. "Who are you suggesting be charged? Me? I'm the reason for this treaty", he answered hotly. He would not let anyone insult him for treason, just because he wasn't thrilled with the outcome didn't mean he was a traitor. His whole life he would serve his country well, even if that life would end with him marrying someone he had never met before in two days time. The other teen chuckled softly as he sat down next to Atemu, uninvited. Atemu's frown remained, his rose-red eyes hardening.

"Oh really?", the other asked softly. "You will be the handsome prince, the brave warrior, to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. All maidens will want your hand, right? Because you, only the bravest of all, sacrificed himself for a peace treaty". More mocking, Atemu rolled his eyes at the other and snorted. Really? It had to come to this?

"Are you suggesting I didn't sacrifice enough? If it weren't for our savage neighbours this would not even be necessary!", he exclaimed, truly offended. Besides, it was true. If the neighbours wouldn't wage war against them, he didn't have to get married. "Because of them, I will spend the rest of my life bound to the Kings hag of a daughter". There, he said it. Though the disbelieving look from the other only infuriated him more and he lashed out again.

"What do you expect me to do spill my blood in a ritual sacrifice and lock my soul away for an eternity? Would that sacrifice satisfy you? Would that be enough in the name of peace?"

Though he had nearly shouted the words, his uninvited companion merely stared at him as if he had gone mad. He hadn't, but the pale boy clearly had. Why did he not see it his way? Atemu's world was going to crumble down in two days time and all the other said was _he_ had to be accused of treason. How cruel was that? And no, he was not being dramatic.

"What would your sacrifice solve? Nothing really." Atemu's musings were interrupted when the other boy finally spoke. "All it will bring is grief and anger to your father, who will then accept the war to avenge his lost son. You won't get to play the hero, you will be a means to a horrible end".

"Aside from all that, what do you think the princess is going through? She has to leave her home, marry a brat who thinks the world is ending and when you do go off to battle and die, she'll be married to a ghost who thought his life was already over before it began". Atemu opened his mouth to come in between, but he couldn't. The other boy lashed out at him again. "And if you throw this on the 'life isn't fair'-business, get used to it. Life is never fair, it never will be and it will always try it's hardest to end your world. If you give in, I guess you're just not worth it." Ouch... that hurt. Atemu stared at the other who rose up from the bench at the small announcing sound coming from the banquet halls. He was still beautiful in the moonlight, but Atemu could also see the invisible sword he carried around. Was he really not worth it...?

"I hear the King will announce your marriage so I must leave. I hope I'll see you there", the pale teenager replied back and Atemu rose his eyebrows in question. Crimson eyes rose to the sky, accompanied by a small snort.

"I hope you'll think you're worth it and that I may see you take the princess' hand like the well-raised Royal you are. Don't leave her standing, she might actually be very nice". Atemu continued to stare and then sighed softly, looking away from the other boy.

"I know my duty to my father. I'll be there", he answered, watching how the other turned on his heel without a reply in return. Raising his gaze once more, Atemu frowned.

"Who are you?", he asked, the only thing that could come to mind. Truly, he could have the other teen executed for being so rude to him, for even sitting down next to him without Atemu's permission, but the tanned boy let it slide. No harm done really, although his pride had been given a near-deadly blow. The other teen turned, his crimson eyes gleaming in the moonlight with mischief.

"You may call me Yami", he answered, before turning once more and retreating from Atemu's bench. The latter remained where he was only a few minutes longer, collecting his thoughts... though he rather called it scraping his courage together, before he rose from the bench as well and moved back into the banquet hall. He was worth his life, he was worth everything his father had made possible for him. If it had to be so that this marriage would save his country, he had to take every opportunity.

"Ah, Atemu, at last", Akunamkanon announced, the moment the royal teen walked up to him on the set-up stage. Atemu gave him a funny look, his father returning the jest ever so slightly: "I hope you gathered your courage then?" and even though the whole room was laughing at his expense, Atemu had to smile as well. He hoped he had gathered enough.

"Thank you all for coming here today. As you all know, I invited you to share something of importance and I proudly announce and present my son, Atemu Sennen, to his Royal Highness Yami Muto as his future husband. May your bonding through marriage bring us fortune."

Wait, _what_? What just happened?

Atemu had to take a double look as his companion from mere minutes ago walked up the stage he and his father were standing upon. Akunamkanon took Atemu's unmoving hand in his own, before placing it into Yami's pale hand.

"A union of our countries will be a blessing. May you both be blessed by the Gods", Akunamkanon said, a proud smile hidden beneath his moustache, though if you looked close enough one could see the happy wrinkles around the corners of his eyes. Atemu still stood frozen as the whole room thundered with applause. People were singing and cheering, Yami smirking at him in mischief.

"So, I'm not really a hag then?", came the whispered question. People were nearing the stage to congratulate them, Akunamkanon barely holding his smile as he pointedly stared down upon his son.

"Please tell me you didn't say that!", he whispered harshly in embarrassment, before turning to the first man who wished to congratulate him. Yami's smirk broadened ever so slightly, until he pulled his hand from Atemu's and turned to his own father and mother who hugged him close. Atemu sheepishly turned to Akunamkanon in the moment he could, in the mere pause between celebrations.

"I didn't know it was him! You could have told me she was a he and that _he_ was hot. It would have helped!" the Royal teen tried, but Akunamkanon couldn't answer him as they were both pulled in hugs and handshakes. Atemu was rather glad his father couldn't reespond, yet, for a moment he could look back at Yami. Though he was still afraid of this marriage and his world was still kind-of ending... perhaps he could learn to love. If not, he was certain Yami would give him another proper tongue-lashing for years to come. He shuddered at the prospect.

He would learn to love. Or die trying.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thank you all for reading! I liked writing Atemu as a drama-queen, he's rather funny that way.**

 **If you have a prompt idea you'd like to share, please leave a review or send me a PM, don't worry, I won't bite. Plus, I have a little more time this week to write as well while I'm trying to work on A Neko's Love Story. Although there are plently more ideas running around my head. I need more hands to write with hahaha**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Prompt 9 - Festival of Love

**Prompt 9 - Festival of Love**

Inspired by: Yaminisu  
Word count: 1436  
Genres: Romance  
Pairings: Atemu x Yami, Yami x Seto, Seto x Kisara  
Warnings: Homosexuality, forced marriage, sappy ending

Prompt Summary: Yami briefly allowed his eyes to slip shut. The words blurring on the page. His phone buzzed yet again wondering where he was. The festival of lovers was in full swing. Yami closed the book and decided to head outside. I'm sure everyone is already paired off. Guess that means I'm alone for another year. Yami thought. He exited the library to see almost an identical twin waiting. The stranger had his attention locked on Yami. "About damn time. Much longer and I would have stormed the library."

 _Sidenote: I decided to make the Festival of Lovers into the Festival of Love. Yes, I tried a reference to the Festival of Hathor, written by Yaminisu._

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

Staring down from the window, Yami gazed at the group of people walking in front of the library. For a moment he gazed at the fountain in the middle of the pavilion, watched how couples and singles were dancing around it, before they moved on with the crowd, leaving rose-petals in their wake. Grasping the piece of paper in his pale hands a little tighter, he finally let his eyes fall upon it, before turning to he brunet seated at the desk.

"Seto? Are you sure this is the way to get out of the agreement our parents made?", he asked softly, crimson eyes locking with ice-blue. The brunette gave a small nod.

"I have let lawyers look at the agreement and this is what they did came up with. We will have to divorce, though I do not see a problem there", Seto answered and Yami smiled. He watched how the woman behind Seto, her eyes a deep blue and her white hair falling down to her waist, grasped the brunets suit tightly. Slowly, he returned to his desk.

"No, I do not see a problem there either. We know this was never meant to be, Seto. We tried everything to get away from the agreement, I'm just afraid it will never be enough", he whispered softly, grasping his pen from its holder. Once more he read the lines and then signed at the bottom, next to Seto's signature.

"When all of this is over, we'll both be free", Seto said, glancing up at Kisara ever so slightly. Yami smiled at those words, nodding.

"Though I couldn't love you, Seto, I hope I never offended you in any way. For me, these past five years, you've been a real gentleman. Kisara will love you for it", he said and smiled at the white-haired woman. She smiled back at him, winking mischievously and Yami knew it would be all right. Seto gave Yami one of his rare smiles.

"I'm only grateful you were able to put up with me and you could never offend me. Thank you for being at my side though", was the kind answer and Yami nodded as he returned the piece of paper to Seto. He was given a copy in return, which he signed as well, before Seto rose from his seat. "I'll have the paperwork for our divorce ready as soon as I can. Thank you, again, and I hope you can finally enjoy this day".

Yami merely smiled, though it showed a hint of sadness. He would probably never enjoy this day, the festival was a celebration for lovers. It was a feast organized to find your one true love. His lover was gone, might be dead even, Yami wasn't sure. Atemu had been taken from him five years ago, right before he had been forced into an agreement to marry Seto Kaiba.

He had been honest to Seto, the man had been a real gentleman and they had tried to fall in love. Yet, both of them had already been in love with another. Yami with Atemu, Seto with Kisara... their hopes and dreams had been too different, yet they had stood by each other's side as real husbands. They had both fought the other's dream to come true and now, after all the paperwork was done, all would be well for Seto. Yami couldn't wish for more for the man he did care about. Kisara would be a good wife, Seto deserved her. Just, deep down, Yami hoped he would be gifted with what he longed for as well.

As he rose from his seat to pick a book from the shelf, he could look outside the window again. Yugi had already texted him several times to please show up as well, but he couldn't. Besides, to his friends he was still married to Seto Kaiba. To go there now would also mean he could alert the press he was cheating on Seto. A vow he would not break. He would never offend or embarrass Seto in such ways. It was possible that was why Seto had come with a part of the paperwork tonight, all of the press was at the Festival of Love, they wouldn't be interrupted at all.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the crowd passing by, Yami settled in his chair and opened the book to its desired page. He would just sit here and read Atemu's favourite book, like he did every year. His phone buzzed at him, but he ignored it. Probably Yugi again.

The device remained silent after that and Yami sunk a little lower in his chair as the evening went on. Leaning his head against the back of the chair, he didn't realise he had been reading the current page twice already, his eyes falling close every so often. Sighing to himself when the words began to blur, he knew he had to admit defeat. He would not finish reading the book tonight. Again, his phone buzzed and taken from half-sleep, he looked at the clock. Ten... if he wanted to get home before dark and not fall asleep in this chair, he really had to get up now. Glaring at his phone when it buzzed again, as if it demanded for him to get up and go home, he sighed loud. Closing the book gently and putting it back in its place, Yami groaned when his phone buzzed again. He ignored it, tomorrow was another day. Right now, he wanted to go home, get in bed and feel the relieve of his upcoming divorce with Seto wash over him.

As he slowly went down the stairs to the lobby, with every intend to leave the library and go home, he was met with the sight of a near-identical twin waiting for him at the bottom. Yami stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the other while the stranger had his attention locked on him.

"About damn time. Much longer and I would have stormed the library with an army", the man said, his baritone voice snapping Yami from his stupor.

"Atemu?", he asked softly. He had to know. He had to know if the rose-red eyes looking at him were real, if the tanned skin was nearly close enough to touch, if the lips turning into a mix between a sweet smile and smirk were really aimed at him.

"Who else?", came the reply, the smile becoming more sweet than a smirk. "Surprise".

That word alone broke the dam and laughing with excitement, happiness and just because he could, Yami ran down the last few steps towards the tanned man and slung his pale arms around the tanned neck. He squeezed the other tight against him, drowning in the feeling of strong arms returning the embrace.

"You're back", he whispered against Atemu's coat. "You're really back, you're here", he sniffed, shoulders shaking as he felt wet tears run down his face. Atemu pried Yami off of him ever so slightly, a thumb running across pale cheeks to try and wipe the tears away.

"I'm never leaving you alone again", he whispered in return and Yami did what his mind screamed at him. He kissed Atemu, like he had longed to do for the years they had been apart. He hoped the kiss would show Atemu how much he had missed the man and his excitement, his love, warmed him to his core when Atemu returned the kiss with just as much feelings. Strong arms tried to pull him closer and after they broke apart, Yami happily pressed his nose against the tanned neck in bliss, trying to bury himself against the tanned man before him.

"I missed you", he whispered and his knees trembled as Atemu nuzzled him in return. He trembled when he felt soft kisses against his neck, his cheek and once again upon his lips. Gently, Atemu lay his forehead against Yami's and smiled lovingly.

"I love you", was the softest whisper, yet it felt so loud and Yami smiled.

"I love you too".

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Sooo, I really enjoyed writing this one. The start of this prompt is inspired by an idea I had a while ago, wherein Yami already loved Atemu, but the latter was taken from him so he could fulfil an agreement made between his and Seto's parents. He had to marry Seto and become his husband to ensure the stability of their companies and the wealth of the family.**

 **For five years they tried to find a way out of the agreement and now Seto has finally done it. I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	12. Prompt 10 - Festival of Lovers

**Prompt 10 – Festival of Lovers – Different Setting**

Inspired by: Yaminisu  
Word count: 2060  
Genres: Romance  
Pairing: Atemu x Yami  
Warnings: Mentioning of some goody lemon-stuff at the end, swearing, both Atemu and Yami being stubborn.

 _Sidenote: Yes, in this story the festival is called "The Festival of Lovers". Yaminisu shared her idea with me on the prompt-idea from yesterday and it kind-of called out to me to write it out as well. It stands on it's own, it's just a different view on the prompt idea, that's all._

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

Interrupted from his studying by the festive sounds from outside, Yami groaned loud and hit his head atop the book he'd been staring at. _Damn it_ , his mind provided, before he rose up and closed the window perhaps a little too harsh. It didn't break, but the pale man winced slightly nonetheless, before stretching and heading back towards the pile of books atop of his desk. He had better things to do than listen to festive people crossing the streets... his exams were next week and if he wanted to pass, he'd better study.

For a moment it was silent and Yami's crimson eyes returned to the anatomy diagrams upon the pages before him. He whispered to himself as he tried to name every bone the skeleton was made of, smiling a little when he got nearly all of them right. His peace and quiet was disturbed however, when his phone buzzed. _Damn it twice_ , his mind chastised and Yami had to agree. On an evening of this, one did not forget to turn off his phone. Grasping the device, he ignored the message, before silencing it completely. Sighing loud as the festive sounds from outside bloomed up once more, Yami cursed the new crowd of feasting people walking in front of the library. Desperate, Yami gathered the book he'd been reading and his phone to turn on the flash light, before leaving the room. He surely allowed other people to celebrate the Festival of Lovers, but he really _really_ had some studying to do. It didn't matter everyone had already tried to get him to go, his mother even telling him the story he had loved when he was a child.

It was said that, long ago, the Goddess of Love had grown tired of watching her people live loveless lives. She had grown tired of their concerns with duty and class, so, Hathor had fled the realm of the Gods to spent three glorious days among mankind. In those three days, she had taught man the importance of love, which was why the Festival was born. Since the divine occurrence, the Kingdom practically shut down and everyone focused on one thing and one thing only: love. If you had someone, you treasured them. If you had no one, you would find someone. No matter the pushing and pulling from his parents, the nineteen-year-old wouldn't go. Yami was happy alone, he didn't need someone, especially not now he had big exams coming up. Being alone another year, what was the big deal? Even if it meant his parents thought he was just shy, he didn't need someone. The thought of being shy made Yami snort, he was not shy, by all means. His mother could ask Atemu for reference, if ever necessary.

Settling himself in the dark corner he'd found years ago, he pointed the flash light towards the book and stared at the diagram. When he was sure it was really quiet, he began whispering to himself again. Time and time again, just to make sure he had everything right. All the bones, all the muscles, all the nerves and then back again to the skeleton. Rubbing his face when he nearly dropped his phone because his eyes were sliding shut, Yami sighed loud. What was the time? Stretching his cramped back and neck slightly, he knew it had to be late. Staring at the page again, the words were blurred and he realised he was too tired. His eyes sliding shut again, he knew he wouldn't even be able to point out the clavicle. Even if he wanted to, he'd miss.

Closing the book and getting up slowly, his muscles cramping and his bones creaking, he knew it had been a really bad idea to sit in his dark spot for so long. He would be sore all over tomorrow and he had himself to blame for it. No harm done really, a few hours of sleep and he would be able to come back to study some more. He slowly made his way downstairs to the lobby, just in case someone was waiting for him. He could see his friends eagerly dragging him to the party, though it was very late and they'd probably gone by themselves already. Too bad he had to take the long way home now, considering everyone in the square would be too busy making a mockery of concepts of public decency... He really didn't want to see that.

He stepped outside the library, making sure he heard the lock fall in its place, before he allowed the cool breeze of the crisp spring air to revitalize his senses.

"About damn time. Too much longer and I would have stormed the library". Yami snapped his eyes open and whipped his head around to see his almost identical doppelgänger leaning casually against the brick building. His rose-red eyes locked onto Yami and for a moment they went between the pale man and the door.

"Since when do you pick locks?", he asked with a smirk, but that received him a roll of crimson eyes.

"Not your concern Atemu", he said, before he turned to head home, "I'm tired and want nothing more than to crawl in bed and sleep". With a soft growl, Atemu sprang away from the wall and quickly cut Yami off.

"I have been standing here, waiting for you, going on six hours. I think that makes my intentions pretty clear", the tanned man said, blocking Yami again when the latter tried to walk around him. Yami snorted.

"No, it makes you stubborn and an idiot. Atemu, let me pass", Yami countered as he tried to walk around Atemu another way. The tanned man wouldn't let him and Yami sighed loud.

"I have been waiting out here for you to join me", Atemu said pointedly. Yami groaned, he was way too tired for this.

"Well, you've seen me. Now, go back to the festivities. I'm sure a handsome man like you will have to beat everyone away with a stick", Yami replied, though Atemu didn't move.

"I told you, many times before, I have made my choice. You've stood me up twice, but this year I'm not letting you blow me off. Yami, I want to go to the festival with you, like we used to", Atemu said, almost pleadingly, and Yami closed his eyes slowly. He couldn't... do that to Atemu. Not again. It was true they had gone before, they'd actually been very good together if Yami had had a say in it, but... things had changed. Atemu was the picture perfect Adonis, the sports star of every school and the young man training to be an officer in the military. Yami was the kid crouched in the corner of the library, the science geek who had a thing for bloody documentaries and the young man who aspired to become a doctor.

"You always have something going on, but damn it Yami, I love you! I've been in love with you for years and I never stopped loving you. Not even after you broke up with me, because you thought we didn't fit! We were _perfect_ , I won't let you throw that away!" Yami sighed softly as he leaned against the wall. He'd be lying if he said he didn't still love Atemu. He did still love him, Hell, everyone with a pulse would love Atemu in a heartbeat. Yet, he'd thrown all of that away.

Why? He never really understood his own motives. People had been talking... he'd been blamed to be a shame upon Atemu's spotless history sheets... his mother had tried to push him towards girls, he'd been so tired and distraught at everything and everyone, he'd hurt Atemu the most.

The tanned man took a tentative step closer. With Yami finally shut up, he dared it. Crimson eyes looked at him, sad and broken, yet they were still beautiful and he loved gazing into them. Yami took a shuddering breath, his resolve crumbling as he could smell Atemu's scent and it brought back memories.

"Why? Why do you still try? Why is now the final straw?", Yami asked softly.

"Because I'll graduate from officers training school next month", Atemu answered and Yami smiled. Atemu had done it. He'd even skipped a class to become officer as quickly as he could. "I want you there beside me when I do", the tanned man continued and Yami looked at him.

"When I graduate, they'll give me an assignment... I want you to be there when I get home, Yami. Damn it, I've loved you since I was eight! I looked at you and knew I was looking at the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I know you think we don't fit, but we do and I'm tired of watching our friends find love while I continue to wait for you to finally notice I still exist!", Atemu pleaded. Yami still stared at him.

"I broke your heart", he whispered ever so softly. Atemu was close, so _very_ close. Gently, his tanned warm hand touched Yami's cheeks and Atemu was glad the other man didn't flinch away from him.

"Perhaps... or you only made me fight for you more. Please... give me another chance? Join me for the festival. I promise, you won't regret it. I'll show you we _are_ perfect". A small tender smile curled Yami's lips as he couldn't believe his ears. He had been forgiven, Atemu wasn't angry... Gently he took Atemu's hand.

"Only if you give me another chance", he whispered in return and Atemu grinned. He pulled Yami from the wall, only to drag him down the streets and towards the festivities. Yami hadn't need to ask.

/\/\/\/\/\

Watching Atemu sleep, listening to him snore softly... Yami realised he had missed that more than anything. Gently he kissed the tanned chest, teased the nipple with his tongue closest to his lips and he chuckled softly when Atemu moaned softly and twitched in his sleep.

Studying had never been so pleasant before, he could still point out all of Atemu's pleasuring spots and the tanned man was the perfect subject to study at all times. Yami smiled as he let his hand stroke Atemu's stomach, feeling the muscles beneath his palm and he smiled. Atemu had studied hard too. He nearly purred when Atemu trembled ever so slightly, his breath hitching before he whispered another moan. Yami pursed his lips a little, his fingers tracing Atemu's skin delicately, there was a new scar which he found interesting, because if he licked it just so...

Yami chuckled again when Atemu groaned and twitched, his knee coming up slightly underneath the sheets. It was a new spot, but Yami loved the results. "What are you doing?", Atemu croaked softly and Yami looked at half-lidded rose-red eyes.

"Studying", Yami replied teasingly, before he yelped as Atemu turned their positions and neatly settled himself between pale legs. Yami pouted as he was pressed to the mattress, though it curled his toes to feel Atemu against him again. Gods, he had missed this the most. How could he have ever been so stupid?

"Didn't you have enough last night?", he questioned, his hands sliding up strong arms, until he could gently massage Atemu's shoulders. A smirk played on tanned lips.

"I told you, you wouldn't regret it", was the reply and Yami snorted softly. Gently, Atemu rubbed his nose against Yami's. "You didn't, did you?" Crimson eyes locked with Atemu's and Yami kissed the tanned man leaning atop of him.

"No, I didn't. You just made me realise how stupid I was, but thank you for forgiving me", Yami replied and Atemu smiled.

"Always", he whispered lovingly, shifting his hips ever so slightly to create that lovely twitch Yami could do against him. Yami squeezed his shoulders a little, curling his toes some more to get himself grounded. He glared playfully.

"Really? Not enough?", he asked. Atemu chuckled softly, smirking predatory-like.

"Maybe I just like the feels of being between your legs", he answered, followed by another shift and pale legs came up to touch his hips.

"Though I rather have your feet press in my back, really, as you scream".

/\/\/\/\/\

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this piece as well! Atemu is such a pervert, but we still love him. Thanks Yaminisu for the idea!**


	13. Fragment 3 - Moon Flower

**Fragment 3 -** **Moon Flower**

Inspired by: a very old story that I never got right.  
Word count: 765.  
Genres: Angst, Tragedy and slight Fluff.  
Warnings: Character-Death. You might need tissues?

 **Enjoy!(?)**

/\/\/\/\/\

"Até", Yami whispered softly, shuffling into the hospital room with Ryou's help. He was trembling all over, only moving because he _had_ to be with the man he loved. Why? Why was fate so cruel? Atemu was pale, his beautiful tan ruined because of his wounds. Ryou had only been able to tell half of what had happened, because he wasn't sure, but Akefia had been the cause. His lover had been haunted by his past and now it had hurt him the most.

Crawling onto the bed, even though another nurse wanted to object, Yami's lips trembled with a smile as rose-red eyes opened slightly. They settled upon him and lips quivered to a loving smile as Atemu felt the pale man settle down next to him. The oxygen pumped through his nose made his mind clear and his hand trembled as he wanted to embrace his lover. Gratitude washed over him when Ryou helped out, before urging the other nurses to leave.

"I- It doesn't matter... T- They are terminal", was the sob, but neither man truly noticed. They were together, as it should be, while their own grief consumed their hearts.

"Does it hurt?", Yami asked softly, very gently nuzzling Atemu's chest. He hadn't dared to use it as a pillow, but the tanned man had pulled his head atop either way. He looked up slightly from his position, only to see rose-red eyes struggling to focus. Then, there was a slow shake of the head.

"Not... anymore...", Atemu whispered, his voice failing him and a lone tear fell down his cheek as Yami's fingers touched his face. There was a shift next to him, the warm lips a blessing to his skin when the pale man kissed him softly.

"I wish I could take it away", Yami whispered, but Atemu knew that was not possible. Even he could feel his lover's magic dying as the minutes passed and he tightened his hold as much as he could while Yami settled back down. He had been truthful, it didn't hurt to have Yami's head lean on top of his chest. It wasn't difficult to breath either while the oxygen was pumped into his lungs by a machine. He felt cold, however, while at the same time warm with his lover next to him.

Yami's breath was soft as the first beams of moonlight came through the window and Atemu swallowed thickly. "I love you", were the pale man's affectionate words and the tanned man smiled as his eyes slipped close. His mind offered him the comfort of Yami's smile beaming at him.

"I love you too, Moon Flower", he whispered in return, not even feeling the twitch his body gave or the pale hand tightening in his hospital gown. Yami cried softly as the arm holding him lost its power, the fingers loosening around his frame while Atemu seemed to fall asleep. Yet, there was silence, as if his mother granted them both this moment. As if time stood still while he smiled as she pulled at his very being. He was to return home, but he wanted to lie beside his lover just a moment longer.

He would miss his laugh, his eyes, his voice, his warmth, his love... Yami knew he would miss all of that and he allowed for the tears to slip freely from his eyes. One last breath, but then he would never see Atemu again and the thought broke his heart while the moon's light slipped upon his form. The magic which had given him life, was released and blinded the room. He loved his man and Yami would continue to do so as eternity swept over him once more. A lonely life, that wouldn't grant him the sight of rose-red eyes ever again. It didn't hurt as his mother called him home, the magic pulsating as he fell asleep and smiled in grief.

"Thank you", he whispered to the body that held him close still, before it was over.

Ryou sobbed as he finally dared to open his eyes again, the tears streaming down his face. Yet, he could only stare at the empty bed before him, the sheets coated in blood, but without his best friends. Staring up at the moon through the window and with a shuddering breath, he was sure it was his imagination. A haunting echo that quite possibly went through the hospital room, though he wished to believe it was something different. Like his friend, happy at last, with the man who truly loved him.

 _Moon Flower_

/\/\/\/\/\

 **Hi Everyone! Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. If you want to know the whole story's summary, leave me a PM, I didn't feel like sharing it here as I think most of what should have been explained, has been. See you next time! :)**


End file.
